heroes_of_the_wastesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chowmein
You are reading lore for the Minecraft Heroes of the Wastes. For R*CU, click here. This is MCCU's Chow. For R*CU's Chow, click here. Chowmein is the leading producer of potatoes for the Kingdom of Logania. He lives in a dugout sand dune on the south side of town. He is considered one of the poorest citizens of Logania, as he doesn't bother to go mining and keeps most of the potatoes he grows for himself. Appearance Chowmein is an averaged-sized chicken. Whether he is a human-sized chicken or a guy in a chicken suit is still undetermined. He has orangish-brown feathers, yellow beak and yellow feet, and black eyes. His clothes consist of a red kimono and black sweatpants with the cuffs alternating colors. He does not wear shoes, due to the fact that he couldn't find any that would fit. Personality Chowmein's personality varies differently from time to time, as sometimes he would be quiet and reserved, sometimes he would be outgoing and bubbly, sometimes he would be a bit of an asshole, etc.. He is usually polite and calm in regards to most things, only acting out drastically in desperate times. When he does lash out when needed, he holds nothing back and nothing is off limits, upholding a state of anarchy for the time being against whoever deserved it at the time. Despite being a lead producer of crops, specifically potatoes, Chowmein is considered one of the poorest, if not the poorest, citizen of the Kingdom of Logania, living in the southern desert area. He is content with his living state even though he is burrowed underground and his house is made up of easily destructible yet easily replaceable materials. He doesn't have much influence towards the other province leaders, however, he is somewhat feared due to his anarchic countermeasures. Abilities Chowmein excels in his farming abilities, as shown to grow numerous amounts of potatoes efficiently in a desert area, and had somehow managed to maintain all of the plots by himself. Though he primarily specialized in growing potatoes, he also grew wheat, carrots, melons, nether warts, and whatever else he could shove into the ground. He had to build extra floors under his home to accommodate for all the potatoes he grew. Chowmein also shows expertise in causing complete chaos, utilizing all sorts of mischief to exact anarchy. These tools include but are not limited to homemade explosives, buckets of various liquids, boats, and hoes. He has also managed to destroy places discretely and has trapped numerous animals in dangerous situations. One example of his destruction was the repeated obliteration of Daisy Dunes. Chowmein is also proficient in parkour, as he is seen jumping off various buildings and nearly killing himself in such attempts. He is also good with space management, as he is able to efficiently position furniture and maximize space for his potatoes. He also enjoys fishing, riding boats on land, and long walks on the beach. His demolition skills also makes him an avid treasure hunter.